El Intruso
by Nessie gitana
Summary: Isabella ha tenido los sueños mas eroticos con un extraño de ojos verdes en las ultimas noches, pero que pasaria si no fuesen realmente solo sueños. ONE-SHOOT


**Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa stephenie meyer.**

**Bueno esto es lo primero que escribo, es un one-shoot y es puro lemoon.**

**ojala y a alguien le guste.**

**saludos!**

* * *

**El intruso**

Se removió inquieta sobre su cama. Se tensó un segundo después al sentir una respiración en sus muslos, tensión que enseguida desapareció al sentir el placer que aquel aliento le provocaba.

Se removió de nuevo, tomando entre sus manos las sabanas.

Sintió de nuevo la respiración, más profunda como si fuera posible, embriagándola en oleadas de placer exquisito.

Se sentía tan húmeda ante aquel extraño que se encontraba entre sus piernas, que se sintió avergonzada durante un mínimo instante, que dejo sus mejillas rosadas de vergüenza, indefensa ante aquel desconocido que la excitaba tanto.

Sitio como un dedo se deslizaba entre sus pliegues, el extraño tomo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar su hinchado botoncito de placer y jugueteo con él a su merced.

Y se sentía jodidamente delicioso.

Intento controlar su inestable respiración y abrió los ojos de golpe, se sorprendió al encontrarse unos orbes verdes mirándola profundamente, sintió arder su cuerpo ante la visión más excitante de su vida, ella con sus piernas abiertas y el sensual extraño de cabello cobrizo y labios rosaditos entre sus piernas, jugueteando como un experto con su clítoris.

Los pozos chocolate se conectaron con las orbes de profundo color verde, gimió ante potencial mirada y antes de poder pensar más allá de aquel ser extraño y hermoso, sintió como la lengua de aquel hombre entraba y salía de su húmeda cavidad, podía sentir sus dedos juguetear con su clítoris, como un experto.

Chupetones, lamidas, mordisqueos, aquel hombre pellizcaba su clítoris y lo retorcía y ella gimoteaba bajo aquel cuerpo que la tenía domada, como si de un animal se tratase.

Apretó las sabanas lo más que permitían sus pequeñas manitas, sus jadeos, gemidos y grititos ahogados se concentraban en aquella habitación volviendo todo aquello, aún más excitante si era posible.

El placer se hacía más fuerte, más profundo, lograba colarse por cada parte de su cuerpo, ella gritaba como una posesa.

De pronto aquel hombre detuvo su excelente trabajo y ella quiso llorar en aquel instante, un débil lloriqueo salió de sus labios y sintió la profunda mirada posada en ella.

Una sonrisa jodidamente sensual se asomó en los labios de aquel hombre.

Ella se sintió más excitada, si eso era posible.

No se dio cuenta cuando, de un momento a otro aquel hombre se encontraba encima de ella, devorando sus labios ahora hinchados, ambos gimieron al contacto de sus bocas, el sabor de los labios de aquel hombre junto con sus propios líquidos era sumamente embriagador y jodidamente excitante.

Aquel extraño comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, su pecho y se quedó enganchado a sus rosadas cumbres, quienes claramente pedían atención a gritos, chillo, eso se sentía malditamente divino, aquel hombre mordisqueaba su pezón izquierdo, mientras con una mano se dedicaba a darle placer a su pezón derecho y a si iba de uno a otro, dejando a ambos puntos el mismo placer.

El placer era jodidamente delicioso, su coño palpitaba, lo sentía jodidamente hinchado y sensible, pidiendo a gritos ser tocado. Como si el extraño leyese sus pensamientos, se separó de ella y sin pudor alguno se adentró en ella de una sola estocada, haciendo a ambos gemir ante tan íntimo contacto.

Ella lo rodeo con ambas piernas por la cintura y con sus pequeñas manitas se sujetó de la ancha espalda de aquel hombre, quien salió de ella lentamente, dejando la punta de su pene dentro de la vagina de ella, solo para adentrarse más hondo y fuerte que antes, como si fuese posible.

Ella empujo sus caderas hacia él, asiento la fricción insoportable, el comenzó a moverse más rápido, frenéticamente.

Gritaba, gritaba, sentía como que en cualquier momento su cuerpo la abandonaría, sintió como el extraño se corría dentro de ella.

Solo le faltaba un poco…

Y antes que el placer más grande y poderoso la invadiera, el extraño salió de ella, dejándola completamente aturdida.

Su respiración acelerada

¿Qué coño había sido eso?-, paso por su mente

Antes de siquiera pronunciar palabra.

.

.

Isabella despertó abruptamente, todo estaba tan oscuro, sintió como el viento frio de la noche, entraba por las ventanas extrañamente abiertas chocando contra ella haciéndole sentir pequeñas descargas contra su caliente cuerpo.

Se encontraba demasiado excitada, aquel sueño había sido demasiado real, podía sentir sus líquidos cayendo por sus piernas.

Toco suavemente con su dedo índice su hinchado coño, y se estremeció.

Joder.- en aquel jodidamente excitante sueño, el extraño no la había permitido correrse.

Se sintió molesta y malhumorada.

Salió de su cama y corrió al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha de agua fría.

Pero no podía negarlo, ese sueño, aunque obviamente imaginario, había sido sumamente excitante, no se podía quejar de eso.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde el último contacto sexual con algún hombre… o mujer.

Un leve enrojecimiento inundo sus pálidas mejillas al recordar uno que otro encuentro sexual que había tenido hace algún tiempo.

Isabella salió unos minutos después y decidió que no era buena idea seguir durmiendo en su habitación por el resto de la noche, mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a su trabajo, así que decidido ir al cuarto de huéspedes.

Se tumbó en la cama, de aquella habitación que se encontraba en penumbras, cerró los ojos y durmió como un bebe.

En realidad no le quería dar más vueltas al asunto del sueño.

Total, eso era, simplemente un sueño.

Una luz enceguecedora intentaba colarse a través de sus ojos, como si de un rayo se tratara, Isabella dio un salto fuera de la cama.

Demonios.- volteo hacia el reloj-, joder,- faltaba apenas unos escasos veinte minutos para las nueve de la mañana, hora en la que debía de entrar a la oficina, si ya se le había hecho tarde.

Se apresuró a ducharse rápidamente, se puso lo primero que saco de su armario, una falda negra que le quedaba justo por encima de sus rodillas, y una blusa holgada blanca con pequeños detalles azules, saco unos Jimmy choo negros y corrió escaleras abajo, no le daría tiempo para desayunar.

Tomo su bolso y las llaves de su precioso Audi y salió de su departamento.

9:05 estaba entrando por las puertas de su oficina, se sentó en su cómodo sillón y subió los pies cruzados a su escritorio.

Apretó el botoncito del teléfono, que conectaba con la línea de su secretaria.

¿Angie?-,

Buenos días señorita Isabella, dígame…,- se escuchó por el otro lado de la línea, Isabella sonrió por lo bajo.

Buenos días Angie, y por favor deja de llamarme Isabella, solo Bella-, Ángela, una señora de cuarenta y cinco años era nueva en la empresa _Editorial Swan_, empresa que le pertenecía-obviamente- en cantidad mayor a la familia Swan. Apenas tenía unas semanas trabajando para Isabella, pero era una gran persona, tímida y callada, una mujer realmente amable, y durante el tiempo que tenía trabajando en la empresa, Isabella podía notar que Angie, como le gustaba llamarla, era muy eficaz en su trabajo. Aunque también bastante terca.

Está bien, señorita Bella, dígame, que desea,- Isabella arrugo su pequeña nariz. No le gustaba la idea que la llamaran "señorita", pero bueno, tenía que ir de poco en poco, ya que lograra que Angie la llamara Bella, iría por la parte de "señorita".

Sonrió al sentirse victoriosa de su próxima batalla.

Bueno Angieee- dijo recalcando el diminutivo de esta, - si se comportaba como una niña-, dime, ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?...

Y así comenzó el día de Isabella Swan.

.

Seis horas después, Isabella entraba por la puerta de su departamento, totalmente agotada y adolorida. Se desnudó, dejando piezas de ropa por todo su camino.

Llego al cuarto de baño y abrió la llave de agua caliente y dejo que llenara poco a poco la bañera.

Salió del cuarto recogió el pequeño desorden que había armado momentos antes y la tiro en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Entro a su habitación, que ya se encontraba presentable, gracias a Sue, quien era la encargada de arreglarle su departamento tres veces a la semana, Sue había trabajado en su casa de infancia desde que Isabella tiene memoria, así que no fue sorprendente cuando Charlie, su padre, le dijo que la única manera en la que dejaría partir a su bebe para que viviera sola, era que Sue se fuera con ella, Isabella desistió en un primer momento, creando una discusión con Charlie, ella quería ser totalmente independiente, quería ocuparse de ella misma por si sola de una vez, pero Charlie hizo oídos sordos ante aquel comentario. Así que los dos quedaron de acuerdo en que Sue vería por ella y su departamento, solo tres veces por semana, así Charlie estaría más tranquilo.

Aunque no sabe porque él se preocupaba tanto, ya que diario se dedicaba a hablar con él durante casi una hora, y bueno, también con su madre. René, un alma libre, un ser bondadoso y dulce. Hablador hasta por los codos. Y así la amaba, a ella y a su padre.

Isabella camino hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, en busca de su toalla, y se detuvo ante el reflejo que daba el enorme espejo que hacia como puerta corrediza de su armario.

Ante este podía ver a una bella mujer, Isabella no era engreída, pero sabía que era bonita.

Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba una silueta femenina, con unos profundos y grandes ojos que tenía un color parecido al chocolate fundido, unas abundantes pestañas negras y unas cejas perfectas, su pequeña nariz con unas cuantas pequitas le daba un toque niño, cohibido, tímido.

Su cuerpo construido por sus redondos pechos con sus cumbres rosaditas haciendo contraste con su piel de leche, suavecita y delicada, pequeña cinturita y sus redonditas caderas, sus piernas largas que sostenían su robusto y redondito trasero.

En seguida sintió el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, su madre siempre le había dicho que parecía un ángel, y que era suyo.

_Bells cariño, mi bebe, eres mi dulce Ángel amor, me cuidas a donde quiera que yo vaya-, escuchaba la voz de René._

Abrió el armario y saco su toalla.

Giro sobre sus pies y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, cerro la llave de agua caliente y echo los perfumes a la bañera, se metió en ella y gimió ante el toque del agua con su piel.

_Delicioso._

Salió del cuarto de baño media hora después, estaba lista para irse a la cama, en realidad estaba muerta de sueño.

Se colocó un sencillo camisón blanco, para dormir y se tumbó en su cama.

Apago la lámpara situada en el buró, de lado de su cama y callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Sintió una aterciopelada voz susurrar algo inentendible en su oído, sintió como cada bellito de su cuerpo de erizaba ante aquel acto.

Se removió de un lado a otro y siguió viviendo aquel extraño sueño de nuevo.

Unos labios besaron el lóbulo de su oreja, y dieron pequeños más abajo, en sus mejillas, su cuello, sus hombros desnudos, sus brazos, su cadera, sus piernas, Isabella se sentía mojada en aquel momento, sintió como unas manos abrían sus piernas delicadamente y un dedo se introducía en ella, un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

El extraño la masajeaba internamente, tocando su punto de placer una y otra vez.

Ella empezó a retorcerse, no buscaba de donde sujetarse para mantener la cordura.

Sentía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento, como si el extraño lo supiese paro en seco, aquel acto tan divino.

Como un felino avanzo lentamente hasta ponerse encima de ella, quien trataba de estabilizar su respiración.

Aquellos profundos ojos verdes otra vez, su corazón perdió la estabilización obtenida hasta hace unos instantes, era el mismo hombre de la noche anterior.

Quiso decir algo, pero cualquier palabra pudiera haber salido murió en su boca, cuando otros labios la besaron, besar a ese hombre, era como tocar el cielo, era jodidamente delicioso y divino, se sentía desfallecer, su aliento era dulce y embriagador, sabia a una mezcla de chocolate y una pizca de licor.

Joder.

Era delicioso.

Ninguno podía dejar la boca del otro, hasta que tuvieron que detenerse para respirar, pero no hubo tiempo de nada antes de que el hombre de ojos verdes se adueñara de sus pechos, mordisqueándolos, succionándolos como si fuera la bebida más jodidamente deliciosa que existía.

El extraño no dejaba a sus pechos respirar, los podía sentir sumamente hinchados y adoloridos.

Grrr-, otro mordisqueo más, ahora más fuerte, que la hizo chillar de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. El dolor causado se extendió por toda su anatomía, no dejándola escapar.

Una vez más un dedo experto la invadía y jugueteaba con su coño, saliendo y entrando en este sin piedad, mientras otro jugueteaba con su hinchado botón.

Isabella grito ante tanto placer, gimoteaba como posesa y no podía parar de removerse, era demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo aquella sensación.

Gritaba, gritaba y se removía.

Sus pechos adoloridos.

Su coño hinchado pidiendo más, más.

Quería sentir su liberancion, quería sentir que estaba en el paraíso,

¡Por Dios!

No faltaba mucho

Solo un poco más y tocaría el cielo con las manos.

Un poco…

Y de pronto se detuvo, aquel hombre, paro su tarea de darle placer.

Isabella despertó de aquel sueño.

Deja vú.

Se sentó en la punta de su cama y trato de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad.

Como la noche anterior, el viento frio entraba por la ventana extrañamente abierta, una sensación de incomodidad la invadió.

Bajo torpemente de la cama y cerro con brusquedad las ventanas.

Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, tenía que darse una fría ducha.

.

.

.

Isabella metió la llave en el último cajón de su escritorio y como si de un crimen se tratase asomo su cabecita sobre este mirando por ambos lados, como si alguien más que ella se encontrase en su oficina, viendo que no había muros en la costa, abrió el cajón y saco de este una cajetilla de cigarros.

Tomo uno de estos y volvió a cerrar la cajetilla, metiéndola de nuevo en el cajón que volvió a cerrar con llave.

Abrió una de las puertas que daban hacia el balcón y cerro está a sus espaldas, saco un encendedor de sus pantalones y encendió el cigarro, dándole una larga calada.

Hacía más de una semana desde el primer sueño con aquel hombre, y desde ese día aquellos sueños no habían cesado, al principio no le tomo importancia, pensó que se debía a la "sequia" que había tenido en varios meses, pero supuso que ya no era normal seguir teniendo esos sueños, tan… excitantes, sobre todo porque no tenía idea de quien coño era ese hombre que se colaba por sus sueños y lo peor de todo era que nunca podía terminar lo que había empezado, cada vez que estaba por correrse, el hombre se daba cuenta y paraba en seco, ya estaba harta de despertarse caliente y tener que darse duchas de agua fría a mitad de la noche.

En eso iban sus pensamientos cuando la lucecita roja del teléfono de su oficina le llamo la atención, apago rápidamente el cigarro, el cual apenas iba por la mitad, y entro corriendo a su oficina. Apretó la tecla que se encontraba junto a la lucecita roja y tomo la llamada.

¿Qué pasa Angie?-, su voz sonada levemente agitada por la corta carrera que había tenido.

Señorita Bella, tiene una llamada de la Señorita Alice en la línea dos.- Isabella rodo los ojos y contuvo una risita.

Gracias Angie,-

Isabella inhalo fuertemente, Alice Brandon, era su mejor amiga desde que Isabella tenia memoria, pues desde ese tiempo se conocían. Alice era tan loca e imperativa, como Isabella era tímida e introvertida. La quería con todo su corazón, Alice era como la hermana que Isabella nunca pudo tener.

Descolgó el teléfono, suspiro teatralmente de nuevo y apretó el número dos.

Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,- enseguida se escuchó el chillido de Alice, que llamaba a su amiga.

Aliceee,- contesto Isabella, tratando de imitar el chillido de Alice.

Hay Bellita, pero que mal finges. Bueno, pero no importa. Mira, estoy tan emocionada por esta noche que te perdono que no te hayas atrevido a hablarme desde hace una semana…-, pero Isabella la paro en seco.

¿Cómo?, ¿Qué?, Alice… ¿Qué coño es eso de "esta noche"?, que yo recuerde no tengo planes para "esta noche"…-, pero el tono molesto de Isabella no causo efecto alguno en Alice, quien estaba eufórica por contarle sus planes a su mejor amiga.

Hay Bellita, tu gruñoncita como siempre.-, Isabella contuvo una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su amiga, no quería demostrarle cuanto había durado su "molestia".

¡Alice!-, le advirtió Isabella.

Hay, está bien, está bien. Bueno lo que pasa es que hoy Jass va a inaugurar su nuevo club y pues ya sabes… ¡noche de antro!-, chillo emocionada Alice. Isabella solo rodo los ojos, no le podía dar una negativa a Alice, ya que como ella había mencionado, se había olvidado en hablarle desde hace una semana y quería recompensarle de alguna forma.

Y Alice lo sabía.

Está bien Alice, dime ¿a qué hora y en dónde?-, pregunto cansadamente, en realidad no le agradaba la idea de ir a un club, pero… bueno, abrían hombres y, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría divertirse un rato con alguno de ellos. A lo mejor y eso calmaba aquellos sueños extraños que había estado teniendo las últimas noches.

Eso es, belli, bells, entonces nos vemos en la puerta del club a las once en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, y por la dirección, yo te la mando por mensaje de texto en un rato, no la sé y se la tengo que pedir a Jass-,

Está bien, nos vemos en unas horas, te quiero Alice-, dijo Isabella tranquilamente.

Yo también te quiero bellita, nos vemos-, chillo una muy emocionada Alice-, ¡aaaaaaaahhh! Por cierto bellita se me olvidaba… Jass… bueno, Jass llevara a un amigo… para que se conozcan-, sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de Isabella, se tranco la llamada.

Isabella golpeo suavemente su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Debió imaginarlo, una Alice demasiado emocionada solo por una salida de noche… muy bueno para ser verdad.

Suspiro pesadamente.

.

.

.

Isabella miro su reflejo frente al espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido azul corto, de corte corazón a la altura del pecho, tenía unos detalles negros en la cintura, dejándola así más estrecha; otras franjas negras en el torso y pecho del vestido y el último detalle en forma de V en la falda de este.

Unos tacones negros y su cabello cayendo como cascada.

Tenía algo de maquillaje, pero no mucho, nunca le había gustado ponerse maquillaje y solo lo utilizaba para salir y para el trabajo.

Suspiro.

Miro el reloj que estaba en su buro, veinte minutos para las once de la noche.

Tomo su cartera y las llaves de su coche y salió de su apartamento.

Aparco fuera del club y vio a sus dos amigos, Alice y Jasper- el novio de Alice-.

Salió de su Audi y se encontró con ellos, se saludaron efusivamente, no los había visto en varios días y los extrañaba mucho.

Platicaron entre si y entraron al club.

Woow Jasper, sí que has hecho un excelente trabajo.-, Isabella quedo sorprendida al ver el club de Jasper, era fascinante.

Entrar era como un choque en la cara. Las luces te dejaban mareado, pero poco a poco te acostumbrabas a ellas.

Verde, rojo, azul, amarillo

¡Buum, buum, buum!

Se sentía bien estar ahí, la mezcla de colores, el olor a alcohol, la música.

Siguió con la mirada los demás puntos del club, podía ver del lado izquierdo el bar, en medio de "la pista" se encontraba una islita utilizada como un segundo bar, pero en ella había una especie de "juegos de bebidas", siguió fijándose en la decoración de aquel lugar y vio que el club tenia segundo piso, la planta alta se notaba que era más tranquila, extrañamente estaba más oscura por qué no caían directamente sobre esta las luces multicolores.

No se dio cuenta que llevaba bastante tiempo contemplando el sitio hasta que Alice la llamo.

Bella, ¿adivina que?-, grito Alice sumamente emocionada.

¿Qué pasa Alice?-, grito Isabella devuelta, respondiéndole.

¡Ya llego tu cita!-, chillo emocionada mientras agitaba sus manitas.

¿Qué coño..-, Isabella dirigió su mirada por donde señalaba Alice

Palideció en aquel jodido instante, no podía ser.

Se topó con una mirada verde la cual conocía desde hace varias noches.

Eso no podía ser jodidamente cierto.

No.

Estaba alucinando, si, ese sueño la había dejado mal.

Ese hombre no existía, solo era una ilusión creada por su mente, no, no, no.

Vio como aquel hombre se acercaba lentamente, y cada vez era más y más real.

No estaba loca y lo sabía.

Pero, porque carajos ese hombre estaba a escasos metros de ella y si era el de sus sueños húmedos.

Él no debía ser real.

Isabella se tensó y Alice lo noto.

Bella, ¿Qué pasa?...-, pregunto Alice, quien estaba claramente confundida.

Yo… yo, solo. Necesito ir al baño Alice-, Isabella salió del club rápidamente, no,no,no.

No podía estar loca, no podía ser cierto.

¡Dios!

Todo este asunto era una mierda.

Tomo las llaves de su coche y las metió en este, antes de meterse en el giro su cabeza para asegurarse que nadie la seguía, saco el aire contenido al ver que así era.

Se planteó seriamente el regresar o no al club, tal vez había imaginado todo el asunto de aquel hombre, tal vez solo se trataba de un simple chico que se parecía al hombre de sus sueño.

O tal vez no.

Antes de arrepentirse se subió a su Audi y arranco furiosamente.

Entro a su departamento y tiro las llaves sobre el buró situado junto a la puerta. Llego a la puerta de su cuarto y se detuvo en seco, algo andaba mal.

No, era algo extraño.

Trato de no darle importancia.

Se desvistió y tiro sus ropas en el cesto de ropa sucia, preparo la ducha y se metió en la bañera.

Gimió al sentir el contacto de su piel con en agua hirviendo.

Mmmm.-, se sentía delicioso.

Dejo que su cuerpo se hundiera poco a poco, hasta que el agua la cubrió por completo.

Un golpe en seco la hizo salir del agua abruptamente.

Salió de la bañera y se secó rápidamente.

Joder.-, se quejó en voz baja al darse cuenta que no había metido su ropa.

Enrosco la toalla por debajo de sus brazos y la sujeto bien.

Intento revisar el baño intentado encontrar algo útil con que defenderse por si se trataba de un ladrón, pero no encontró nada.

Sin más, salió de la habitación, afuera todo estaba oscuro.

Vacilo un poco y se atrevió a seguir avanzando, sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, pero sabía que su vista en esa situación no era perfecta, así que intento llegar al interruptor de luz para poder encenderlo.

Solo le faltaban unos pasos más, cuando sintió una respiración en su nuca. En ese momento se tensó, no sabe si fue por miedo o por haber reconocido esa sensación.

Sueños.

No sabía qué coño tenía que hacer.

Se quedó ahí, parada, quería salir de ahí.

No, mentía, quería que aquel hombre la tomara ahí mismo.

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y sintió un cálido aliento sobre su oreja.

Esto es un sueño.-, dijo más para sí misma, que para aquel hombre que, claramente no era un sueño.

No, no es un sueño, _Isabella_.-, nunca escuchar su nombre la había excitado tanto como en aquel momento.

El extraño la pego más a él, ambos gimieron ante el roce, el culo de Isabella tocando el miembro de aquel hombre.

¿Quién eres?...-, la voz de Isabella apenas se hacía escuchar.

El extraño tiro de la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de Isabella, la comió con la mirada.

La veía como si ella, fuese una presa y el un cazador al asecho. Queriendo comer de ella, beber de ella,

El sonrojo característico de esta no tardó en aparecer.

El, se fue desvistiendo lentamente, volviendo el ambiente dolorosamente tortuoso y excitante.

Isabella trato de desviar su vista por otra parte podía sentir la mirada de aquel hombre sobre ella, mirada que la mataba por completo, era oscura, atemorizante, le daba miedo verlo… y también la excitaba.

¡Mírame!-, le ordeno de golpe, provocando que Isabella brincara en su sitio.

Isabella volvió su mirada lentamente hacia él.

Era jodidamente hermoso, que le dolía verlo, ella nunca había visto a un dios, pero estaba seguro que si alguna vez hubiese visto a uno, sería como él.

Era divino, precioso como él solo, pero su mirada y su cuerpo le causaban miedo.

Tenerlo desnudo frente a ella era como ver el paraíso.

El extraño se acercó lentamente a ella y la rodeo de nuevo con sus anchos brazos, esta vez quedando los dos uno frente al otro.

Dirigió su boca hacia uno de los hombros desnudos de Isabella y lo beso con adoración, ella gimió ante el contacto, fue trazando un pequeño caminito de besos hasta llegar a su oído- acto que estremeció más a Isabella- y murmurar- Soy Edward.

Edward-, esa palabra fue pronunciada por Isabella con adoración, acto que la sorprendió a ella misma.

Edward junto aún más sus cuerpos, provocando que ambos sexos se rozaran, haciendo que ambos gimieran ante el placer.

Edward la tomo por los muslos y enrosco las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura.

Tomo el labio inferior de Isabella y jugueteó con él.

Siguieron avanzando y la tiro sobre la cama.

Beso cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola retorcerse de placer.

Beso y beso.

Llego hasta su vientre y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su coño hinchado, se quedó contemplándolo, como si se tratase de un altar al cual podría contemplar y adorar por horas.

Tomo su botoncito hinchado y jugueteo con él, Isabella se removió una y otra vez.

Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Edward, Isabella sintió la lengua de el recorrer sus pliegues.

Suspiro.

Aquel toque con el coño de Isabella, era para Edward el cielo, sabia delicioso, chupaba y chupaba, mordisqueaba su clítoris, metía y sacaba su lengua de la cavidad de Isabella.

Metió un dedo y luego otro, embistiendo sin piedad, Isabella estaba por correrse y se tensó.

Sabía que este era el momento en el que él se detenía.

Pero Edward no paro, seguía embistiéndola como poseso, no podía parar, toda ella sabía delicioso.

Isabella sintió como sus paredes se contraían, el placer exploto haciéndola desfallecer.

Edward no espero mas y la envistió de un solo golpe, Isabella chillo.

Edward bombeaba y bombeaba como loco, ella solo se dejaba llevar, aquello era demasiado, rafajas de placer se apoderaban de su cuerpo haciéndole perder la memoria, la razón, le nublaban la vista, solo era conciente del mas crudo placer y aquellos gimoteos y chillidos que se escuchaban en la habitación.

Edward tomo una pierna de Isabella colocándola sobre su hombro , para después tomar la otra y envolverla en su cadera, salió lentamente de ella, haciendo el momento más tortuoso y de un momento a otro la invadió de nuevo, sin previo a viso, llenándola por completo, aquella posición hacia tocar el punto de placer de Isabella una y otra vez.

Joder.-, salió un gruñido ronco de pecho de Edward.-Isabella- sonó como trueno el nombre, en sus labios.

Isabella no estaba ahí, estaba en un universo paralelo, Edward la tomo por el cabello con fuerza y se hundió de golpe en ella, haciendo la chillar.

Isabella gime mi nombre.- de los labios de ella solo salían chillidos, palabras incoherentes.

Aah, ahh.- Isabella gime mi nombre o me detengo.

Isabella trataba de reaccionar ante las palabras de Edward, trataba de formas oraciones, pero le resultaba difícil.

¡Isabella!, gime mi nombre maldita sea.- Isabella entendió lo que Edward quería, trato de encontrar su voz, quería gemir el nombre de él, pero no podía salir nada mas de esta, que chillidos que ni siquiera era capaz de controlar.

¡Isabella!-, ordeno Edward

Oh si… Edward, m…as, m…as.-, Edward embistió más y más fuerte, más y más rápido, más y más profundo hasta que ambos llegaron a la deseada liberación gimiendo uno el nombre del otro.

Antes de siquiera controlar sus respiraciones, Edward tomo los labios de Isabella y los devoro, el sabor a dulce y miel lo hacía derretirse ahí mismo.

Era como una adicción, podía chupar de ellos todo el día.

Mientras mordisqueaba aquella zona, sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de ella, recorriendo cada centímetro de este.

La voltio para que quedara boca abajo y volvió a besar toda su longitud, mordisqueo sus bien formado trasero, mientras pequeños suspiros se escapaban de sus labios.

Edward.-, gimoteo Isabella, su nombre en sus labios lo encendía como el demonio.

Abrió las piernas de ella de un golpe, acto que la sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

Enterró su lengua en su húmedo centro, envistiéndola de nuevo, le dio una nalgada y luego otra, y otra, dejándole en trasero hinchado y rojo.

Isabella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se sujetó con sus manos de la cabecera de esta, Edward sonrió ante aquella actitud.

Estas tan mojada Isabella.-, murmuro Edward con su voz ronca, cosa que excito más a ella.

Edward-, murmuro Isabella, viéndolo con ojos de gatita

¿Qué?-, la voz ronca se hizo escuchar de nuevo.

Por favor Edward.-, volvió a murmurar como gatita en celo

Por favor ¿Qué?... ¿qué quieres cariño?... dilo.-, una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Edward, quien jugaba con la punta de su polla recorriendo con esta los pliegues de Isabella.

Follame.-, salió como un murmullo, una pequeña suplica.

Edward entro de golpe en ella, las envestidas eran violentas, agonizantes.

La cama chirriaba debajo de ellos, chocaba contra la pared, logrando rasgar la pintura azul del cuarto de esta.

Edward entraba y salía de ella, abrió las piernas de Isabella y jugando con su clítoris.

Aah, aah, Edward, joder.-, lo sintió bombear dentro de ella.

Bella… bel…bella-, las palabras apenas podían salir de los labios de ambos.

La cama chirriando

La cabecera golpeando la pared.

El entrando en ella una y otra vez.

El gimiendo su nombre en su oído.

Más, más, más

El torrencial orgasmo llego a ellos como la liberación que tanto deseaban.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

Isabella sentía sus parpados cerrarse, por mas que quisiera no podía abrirlos, estaba tan cansada.

Cuando creyó que se encontraba ya, en el mundo de los sueños sintió como Edward mordisqueaba su pezón izquierdo, eso la despertó totalmente.

Así estuvieron una y otra vez, sin pedir ni preguntar nada más del otro.

El delicioso olor a comida la hizo salir de su ensoñación,

¿Durante cuánto tiempo habría estado dormida?

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y pestaño varias veces hasta que pudo acostumbrarse a la luz.

Escucho unos ruiditos, como de unos sartenes cayéndose y un momento después escucho una maldición.

Isabella salió disparada de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha.

Unos minutos después se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia donde provenía tal escándalo.

Gimió al ver a aquel hombre ahí, en medio de la cocina tratando de hacer el desayuno.

Edward llevaba solamente sus bóxers dejando a la vista su marcado pecho y sus musculosos brazos.

Isabella sintió palpitar su sexo.

Como si Edward lo hubiese sabido, se giró hacia ella y le dirigió la sonrisa más sensual que ella había visto en su vida.

Edward dejo lo que estaba haciendo y en menos de un segundo ya tenía a Isabella estampada sobre la puerta del refrigerador.

Bebiendo de sus labios como un loco.

Cuando tuvieron que parar para poder respirar de nuevo, sus miradas se encontraron.

Los ojos profundos.

Ambos sabían que Edward tenía muchas cosas que explicar, pero, en ese momento ya nada importaba.

Solamente de una cosa Isabella estaba segura.

No apartaría a Edward de su vida.


End file.
